


Pożegnanie Szturmowca

by Nichiko



Series: Śpiewnik Galaktyczny [8]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Marines song, Parodia, Piosenki pioseneczki, Song Parody, Szanty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Kolejna z piosenek z Śpiewnika Galaktycznego. Gdy szturmowcy po krótkim urlopie wracali na służbę też mieli swoje preferencje. I legendy o przełożonych....





	Pożegnanie Szturmowca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pożegnanie Liverpoolu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340233) by Sł. K. Kuza, J. Rogucki. 



Żegnaj nam, dostojny, stary porcie,  
Kle Tarkina, żegnaj nam!  
Zaciągnąłem się na rejs do Strefu Looothal [lub: Lotalu]  
\- byłem tam już nie jeden raz.

Ref.: A więc żegnaj mi, kochana ma,  
Już za chwile wylecimy w długi rejs.  
Ile lat świetlnych cię nie będę widział – nie wiem sam,  
lecz pamiętać zawsze będę Cię!

Zaciągnąłem się na Niszczyciel chimerę,  
dobry statek, choć sławę ma złą,  
a że dowodzi tam Wielki Admirał Thrawn,  
latającym piekłem go zwą.

Ref. ...

Z admirałem tym lecimy nie pierwszy raz,  
znamy się już od wielu, wielu lat.  
Jeśliś dobrym żołnierzem, radę sobie dasz,  
jeśli nie, toś cholernie padł...

Ref. ...

Żegnaj nam, dostojny stary porcie,  
Kle Tarkina, żegnaj nam!  
Wyruszamy już na bitwę w strefie Loooothal,  
jak wrócimy – opowiemy Wam!

Ref. ...


End file.
